


The Big Bust

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Gerard, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Jordan Parrish, Feels, Human Experimentation, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Allison, Kidnapped Erica Reyes, Kidnapped Isaac, Kidnapped Kira, Kidnapped Lydia, Kidnapped Malia, Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapped Vernon Boyd, Kidnapping, M/M, McCall Family Feels, Medical Experimentation, Stiles Needs a Hug, Undercover Derek, Unethical Experimentation, all the feels, good guy chris argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: "We interrupt this program to reveal some shocking news. The FBI has busted Argent Pharmaceuticals for testing experimental drugs on 9 non-consenting kids and teenagers. One victim who has been trapped in the lab for the past 11 years has gone completely mute. The others are receiving medical care and undergoing therapy. We will return soon with more details."





	

  
Agent McCall set the phone down and smiled briefly before it was replaced with a look of grim anxiety. Special agents Parrish and Hale finally passed the Company's loyalty tests and have been assigned their posts at the company's main research facility. The company in question specialized in producing new high quality pharmaceuticals that perform with amazing effectiveness. Many people have accused them of experimenting on non-consenting people. Of course these accusations were ignored until a recent inspection.

The company passed the inspection obviously but then the anonymous message came in, telling the FBI to check just when the company buys a new set of lab rats and when the lab gets inspected. So they did. And boy was everyone shocked by the results, that for the past 11 years they only bought new rats a couple weeks before each inspection. Multiple investigators also reported seeing what appeared to be a hidden door in the wall, very faintly outlined with what looked like a hidden keypad on its right side. So the FBI launched an official undercover investigation into the company. About half a hour later a beep from his computer told him that the undercover agents' cameras hidden in their watches and the pen Parrish kept hooked on his lab coat's chest pocket were ready to transmit live footage from the lab. McCall opened his laptop.

~•~•~

Derek listened carefully as the head scientist explained the ins and out of the lab and the current drug they were currently working on. Suddenly the scientist stopped and tapped the wall, a small keypad emerged. Derek quickly pressed a button on his watch, activating the hidden camera there as Parrish who was also getting the tour from the lead scientist did the same thing.  
"Now when we are ready to test the drugs you will need to know where the test subjects are," with that he typed in a PIN number Derek remembered easily.

5379460812

The supposedly hidden door mentioned in the report slid open revealing a long wide stairwell.   
"Right this way," the scientist said leading the way down the steps. At the bottom they were met with a small corridor that emptied into a huge decagonal shaped room. Each section of wall was roughly 35 feet long and 15 feet tall and housed a floor to ceiling glass pane about 25 feet long with a steel door next to the pane. Derek felt his stomach lurch. Inside each of the rooms was a mattress with a couple skimpy blankets that covered a lump in the center of the mattress. Derek could feel 9 pairs of eyes on him. He looked at a small gap between the blanket, the gleam of a single brown eye met his gaze for a split second before the the lump moved slightly and the gap closed. All the rooms were like this except for 3. The room directly in front of him, the room at 8 o'clock and the room directly to his right.

  
"You use people?!" Derek asked, tone dripping with shock and anger.

  
"Yes, it produces the most effective results for drugs meant for humans," the scientist replied. Derek was affronted by the scientist's care free tone.

In the room opposite from the hall way sat a teenaged boy. He was unhealthily pale and skinny, his amber eyes were dull and lifeless, telling a long story of isolation, sadness, pain, and loneliness. He seemed to be staring at nothing, as if he was in his own private world, safe from this nightmarish hell that sadly is his life. The cell on his 9 o'clock was occupied by a fiery red head who looked downright murderous. Out of the corner of his eye Derek saw her flash "if i look murderous enough they might die of fright so shut up smartass" in ASL to someone across the room. Derek stifled a laugh. The only other person who was not hiding under the blankets was a tall male with dark skin.

 

It was almost 2 weeks before Derek and Parrish were able to enter the subjects' quarters alone. Derek immediately went over to the red head's room. She glared at him.   
"We will get you out" the agent signed at her. She looked surprised  
'Why should we trust you, scientist?'  
'Not scientist, special agent, FBI' Derek responded. A glint of hope lit up in her eyes. Her lips moved but Derek couldn't hear her through the sound proof glass. Derek couldn't understand why she would speak but Derek's attention was torn away from that by movements in his peripheral vision. The subjects on either side of the red head's cell were now pressed against the glass, there looks were hopeful. All the subjects were now looking at him, all except the boy who was almost a vegetable. The only time Derek has seen him move under his own power was when he either had to use the restroom or when it was time for them to eat. Derek turned his attention back to the red head.  
'Why is he always like that?' Derek asked, pointing to the boy. A sad look flashed on her features.  
'Stiles is always like that, has been for years now. He has been here the longest of us all. He use to talk a little, but now he never talks, not even to me.'   
'How long has he been here?'  
'Since the facility was established,' she replied. Derek face paled. 11 years. He has been trapped in this place for 11 years.  
'The FBI raid will occur in 3 days.'  
The girl nodded.

~•~•~

_"We interrupt this program to reveal some shocking news. The FBI has busted Argent Pharmaceuticals for testing experimental drugs on 9 non-consenting kids and teenagers. One victim who has been trapped in the lab for the past 11 years has gone completely mute. The others are receiving medical care and undergoing therapy. We will return soon with more details."_

It had been exactly 4 year since Melissa McCall's son Scott had gone missing when Melissa got the call from the FBI who informed her that her son had been found in the Argent Bust. For the first time in 4 years the nurse cried happy tears.   
"Now for the names of the abducted teens and for how long they have been missing:  
Allison Argent-2 years  
Scott McCall-4 years  
Vernon Boyd-8 years  
Erica Reyes-5 years  
Isaac Lahey-3 years  
Kira Yukimura-7 years  
Malia Tate-9 years  
Lydia Martin-9 years  
And finally Stiles Stilinski-11 years  
Melissa froze at the names. She knew them. All of them. They were all from Beacon Hills. All the same age. All friends...Melissa saw red.

~•~•~

Derek sat on the small sofa in the living room of his apartment, Stiles' light form curled up in his side with an electric blanket cacooned around him and Derek's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Derek was thinking about how hectic the past few days had been when he heard it.   
"Thank you," it was soft and quiet. Derek felt his heart melt.   
"Thank you for saving us." The boy then nuzzled further into Derek, if it was even possible.  
"Your welcome buddy, you welcome. No one should have to go through what you did. Your so, so strong."   
They fell asleep like that, a faint smile dancing on their faces.


End file.
